My Little Pony: Brother's are forever
by StarShadow ThunderBlaze
Summary: What happens when two brothers are given a new chance at life? Will jealousy get the best of them? Rated M for some language and "Naughty" stuff I might add in later chapters if I'm feeling it, of course.
1. Prolouge

PROLOGUE:

The sound of screeching wheels woke us up in a flash.

"What...oh man my head hurts." Shane blurted rubbing his head. "What time is it?"

" I don't know, the birds are chirping, these seats hurt my ass, this sucks more than school, why don't you look at your watch?" Colton said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah" Shane said. "Thanks asshole."

Colton gave Shane a stare.

"HI GUYS!" A red haired kid screeched with a high pitch voice.

"IM SO GLAD TO BE HERE ON THIS WONDERFUL DAY! I HOPE WE GET THERE SOON! DO THEY HAVE CUPCAKES THERE! I LOVE THE WORLD!" The kid said walking near Colton and Shane.

"OH WOW WHO ARE YOU! YOU BOTH LOOK SCARY! I HOPE YOU DONT EAT MY PET FISH! I LOVE THE WORLD AND MY FISH WHO LOVES ME!" The kid screeched while pointing at the dead fish.

"ARE YOU GUYS FRIENDS? YOU SEEM SO AWESOME!" The red haired kid squeaked.

"Brother" Colton and Shane said simultaneously.

"OH SO COOL! MY BROTHER HAD ADHD AND ONE TIME HE WAS PLAYING WITH SCISSORS IN THE STREET BECAUSE OUR OLDER SISTER TOLD HIM TO AND OH GOLLY HE-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shane raged.

"oh, I'm sorry." the red haired kid sobbed.

The bus doors opened with a loud rusty bang

"Come on get in, we don't have all day!" The bus driver screamed as a new pudgy kid entered on the bus.

"Hey look, Michael! What's up?" Shane said standing up to hit him on the back as he walked by.

"I'm not in the mood Hart" Mike hissed.

"WHO IN THE WORLD OF EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION IS HART?" The red haired kid yelled.

"It's our last name. Colton Hart" Colton replied.

"No duh dumb shit" Shane said.

"I wasn't talking to you stupid ass." Colton yelled at him.

Shane stuck up his middle finger and stared out the window.

Colton looked at him and started to laugh. Even Shane giggled a bit.

"HA! YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT! BTOTHERS FOREVER! YOU KNOW ONE TIME MY SISTER LICKED PEANUT BUTTER OFF OF MY FATHER'S TOE! MY BROTHER AND I JUST LAUGHED AND LAUGHED! OH, BROTHERS! The red haired kid said trying to open up his window.

They all stopped giggling. Then all of a sudden...a loud BANG!


	2. Chapter 1: Shane and Rarity

Shane opens his eyes to see a birds chirping and a clear blue sky. He stood up realizing something was completely wrong. He looked down, noticing two new feet. Or should I say Hoofs.

"This is INSANE!" Shane thought to himself lifting one leg after the other.

"I have to be dreaming I have too!" He cried out. Colton was nowhere to be found. Shane took little steps one after the other trying to think things through, also trying not to trip over himself. He wasn't sure if this was some kind of dream, or if this was heaven. Shane had a whole different perspective of heaven, this definitely wasn't it. He actually believed he'd end up in hell for all of the sick and twisted things he has done in life.

"_Maybe being dead was better for everyone." _He thought to himself.

Shane kept wobbling down the twisted path still trying to comprehend what in the world had happened.

"I have to be dreaming, why would people magically turn into horses?" Shane thought aloud when he accidently bumped into someone, or some horse. He twisted around getting caught within his own legs smacking into the pony having all of her things fly everywhere.

"Oh for the love of Celestia Opalescence watch where you are go-"The white pony had said cutting herself off when she notices Shane. She obviously takes care of herself, her beautiful shining deep purple hair looks to have been brushed plenty of times, she's wearing some kind of light blue eye shadow. She even has long voluminous eye lashes. She was actually a quite beautiful site. For some reason Shane couldn't help but find her…attractive.

"Oh god I am so sorry. Here let me help you." Shane had said lifting himself off the ground holding out a hoof.

"Thank…you?" The beautiful pony had said studying Shane closely. They both stood there admiring each other for 30 seconds in dead silence. Then Shane realized he had no fingers to help the innocent horse up.

"Gah! I'm an idiot" Shane thought to himself still awkwardly smiling while putting his right hoof back down. The beautiful pony got up off the ground and brushed herself off. There was another awkward silence. Finally the pony had the guts to say something.

"I am EXTREMELY sorry for that. Opalecscence and I are in a huge rush back to the Boutique!" She told Shane.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new in Ponyville?" The pony asked.

"…ugh, Ponyville?" Shane asked.

"Yes darling, Ponyville. The town in Equestria." The white pony replied.

"…Equestria?" Shane asked still confused. The white pony giggled a bit then gave Shane a cute smile.

"You're obviously new around here. My name, kind sir, is Rarity and-"The pony almost finishes saying.

"I'm Shane and you are, ugh…very pretty Rarity." Shane said.

"Why thank you." Rarity said blushing. Shane hated being called adorable. Especially by girls he likes, but this one was just different. He actually thought it was kind of cute, especially in that accent. It's British in a way, actually kind of Mid-Atlantic. Shane liked it though. It finally hit Shane. He's a nut case talking to some kind of fashion horse with a horn.

"What kind of dream is this?" Shane asked.

"Dream? Darling, this is no dream." Rarity replies. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've really got stuff to do." Rarity said.

"Can I come with you?" Shane asked.

"Back to…my boutique?" Rarity asked back.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean, I'm just kind of lost and ugh…I'm a dumbass." Shane laughed.

"Nevermind…I'll just find my brother and go." Shane muttered turning around tripping over his own legs again. Shane mumbles to himself cursing under his breath. Rarity sighs.

"_Rarity you will be terribly sorry if you don't take him in…" _Rarity thinks to herself. "_You barely know him, Rarity." _ She thinks again.

"Maybe you can stay and help me pick up some things?" Rarity asked waiting for a reply.

"If you want me to, I don't want to be a burden." Shane said.

"No, you're perfect! With a muscular young stallion as yourself you'd be perfect for the job!" Rarity admits.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Shane said picking up Rarity's things in his mouth. They both trot away straight into town. Well, it wasn't as fun as he anticipated. Shane found himself to be Rarity's model for some tuxedos she's making. She told Shane that nobody would come through for her. But he didn't want to disappoint her so he just stuck through with it. At around 5 o'clock he decided to pick up lunch for Rarity and himself. He walked outside getting the hang of this walking. He walked around trying to detect some kind of food joint. It was kind of hard when everything is bright a colorful. He finally spotted some kind of place decorated like a cake. While trotting through town Shane realizes most of the female horses stared at Shane with complete lovestruck in their eyes murmuring amongst there selves.

"_He's so cute….oh Celestia who in the world is that HANDSOME young stallion!"_ Were the only whispers Shane could detect.

"_What?" _Shane thought to himself. He trudged through everyone to eventually end up in front of a mirror. He was surprisingly huge, muscular wise. But his coat was black, totally black. Maybe it was because his hair was black when he was a human? His eyes were a tint of gray; they looked like crystals in a way. There was also a thick strip of dark blue running through his tall thick mane and long tail. He even had a face marking all around his mouth and snout that was also a dark blue. You can't deny he was a handsome young stallion. There was one other thing he noticed, he had wings!

"I'm a…Pegasus?" He thought to himself flapping his wings up and down.

"_I honestly have no clue what's going on here, but I'm not dreaming, this is reality and I might as well get used to it."_


	3. Chapter 2: Where dead, now what?

"SHANE! SHANE WHERE ARE YOU?" Colton cried out to his only brother. Colton had just woken up in the same situation realizing he has turned into a horse, also.

"Shane buddy, where are you!" Colton cried trying to get used to his new legs.

"_This isn't real…We are dead…how is this possible?" _ Colton thought to himself looking all around. Colton walked backwards realizing he bumped into another horse. Colton puts his hoofs around the horses face.

"Where am I?" Colton asked furiously.

"You're in Ponyville." The horse tells him. "What wrong, are you lost?" She asked.

"Ponyville? What is a Ponyville?" Colton asked.

"Do you need help?" The pony asked looking deep into Colton's eyes.

"No! Answer the question, PLEASE!" Colton fumed.

"It's a town in Equestria, what the heck is your problem?" The pony asked him pushing Colton's hoofs off her face.

"You honestly need help like, fast." The pony tells Colton getting back to her business. Colton puts his hoofs to his face then thinks for a bit.

"Listen, have you seen a horse wandering around pretty muscular and tall named Shane?" Colton asked begging to god in his own mind that she would know.

"You mean the new pony wandering around in a tuxedo? I think I saw him heading to the Carousel Boutique, he's probably doing something important for Rarity." The pony tells him very frustrated.

Colton shakes the horse's hand. "Where is that exactly?" Colton asked.

"It's over there, its looks like a giant carousel. You can't miss it." The pony told him with anger in her voice.

"Thank you, I promise I'll make it up to you." Colton asked rushing to the Boutique. Colton thought and thought while rushing to the boutique.

"_What if he's gone? What am I gonna do?" Colton thought to himself. _He finally made it to the door knocking furiously trying to see if anybody will answer it.

"_Come on…please!"_ Colton thought to himself.

The door finally swung open to have Shane standing there.

"Are you a client, why are you banging on the door?" Shane asked.

"QUICK, was there a guy in here named Shane earlier ago?" Colton asked.

"I'm Shane, how do you know me?" Shane asked raising an eyebrow. Colton's eyes got wide.

"It's you, IT'S YOU!" Colton roared pulling his brother in close for a hug.

"GET OFF ME!" Shane barked bucking Colton off of him. Colton recklessly fell to the ground hard.

"It's me COLTON!" Colton shouted not angry at all.

"Colton, I thought you were dead!" Shane screamed giving his brother a big manly hug. Colton's face started to turn a beat red.

"YOU'RE…KILLING…ME!" Colton wailed gasping for air. Shane let's go of his brother having him fall to the ground again.

"As a human you were strong, but as a horse you like the fucking Hulk!" Colton yells punching Shane in the arm. After a long silence they both start cackling for all of Ponyville to hear.

"_What in the world is going on over there?"_ Rarity thought curiously. She hears Shane and Colton still cackling so loud. A deaf person could complain about it. She trotted over to her front door. She notices the new pony.

"Oh…um, hello." Rarity said with an awkward smile. After a long awkward silence Shane finally had the nerve to say something.

"Rarity, this is my brother Colton." Shane tells her.

"Shane darling, why didn't you tell me you had such a HANDSOME young brother?" Rarity said smiling at Colton.

"Umm…Hello!" Colton screeched high and loud with a long smile.

"_He's nervous; he always does this around girls."_ Shane thought to himself awkwardly smiling.

"Haha, oh let me talk to Colton for just a bit." Shane says pushing Colton back far away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane fumed.

"Damn…she smells so GOOD!" Colton acknowledged.

"Knock the stupid shit off; you always do this around girls." Shane shouted in a whispering tone.

"No I don't, and I'm not being stupid, SHE DOES SMELL GOOD!" Colton whined.

"Stop saying that before I end your life!" Shane raged to Colton.

"I hate you." Colton mumbled. Shane turns around his nose smacking into someone. He stares up noticing two masculine guys in shining gold armor, not any bigger than he is.

"Who are you guys?" Colton asked a bit scared.

"The princess has heard of you two and was planning on meeting you." The one guard replies.

"Princess?" Shane and Colton ask simultaneously when a tall and beautiful horse with hair that has a mind of its own trots towards them looking pride and confident. Rarity runs out of the Boutique bowing her head.

"Hello again your majesty." Rarity muttered with her face in the dirt.

"Hello Rarity! And hello to your two new friends." The princess tells Rarity.

"Hello, your majesty." Shane tells her bowing his head.

"Hello, young stallion. My name is Princess Celestia and I am in charge of all of Equestria." Princess Celestia said to Shane.

"Hey Princess, my name is Colton and this is my brother Shane." Colton said bowing his head, also.

"Hello, Colton. I just heard around town of you two. I just wanted to say hello and welcome to Ponyville!" Princess Celestia told them.

"Thank you Princess Celestia." Colton said. Princess Celestia turns her attention to Shane.

"Say, you're a big fellow, Shane. How old are you?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I'm 17." Shane tells her. Shane hears little giggles from the guards even from Celestia.

"Oh my, you are certainly older than you look." Princess Celestia giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shane asked a little embarrassed.

"You certainly don't look to be in your 50's." Celestia laughed.

"What, what do you mean? I am 17!" Shane retorted lifting back off the ground. The guards dart towards him bringing their sharp wings in front of Shane's face, the guards were surprisingly not any bigger than Shane pissing them off just a bit.

"Relax guys." Celestia said. The guards stand down with frustration in their eyes.

"So, were did you guys come from before deciding to come here from Ponyville?" Celestia asked.

Colton stood up and gave Shane a long stare. It's actually a long story. They honestly have no clue of what happened before ending up in Ponyville. They were heading off to Military School. Both Shane and Colton have done a fair share of terrible things. Weather in be vandalizing, drunk driving, even almost murder. Most of these were on Shane but for some particular reason Colton would always end up being blamed, too. Shane explained to Celestia how there life was before ending up in Ponyville. Shane and Colton are actually human beings from Boston. Colton was adopted as a kid. Shane hated the thought of him at first, and so did his dad. There dad hated Shane and Colton, always beating on them telling them they will be nothing in life. There dad has even burnt down their house once in New Jersey because he left a cigarette lit in his hand while taking a nap. Luckily Shane and Colton made it out, there mom and dad not so much. Their parents were burned alive just because there dad was careless. They were both put in foster care by the time Shane was 13 and Colton was 12. There new foster mom was an abusive alcoholic, all of this drove Shane and Colton into a bad life. They were used to that lifestyle, beating people up and calling them names. They couldn't help there fucked up ways. Shane and Colton hung around the wrong crowd with Shane already being sexually active, doing drugs, and drinking. Buy the time Shane was 16 he couldn't take being miserable anymore, he's already been arrested twice. He grabbed Colton, stole some money from his foster care mom, and they ran away from home. The cops went searching for them for months. Finally a year later they found Shane and Colton wandering around Philadelphia. The moment Shane and Colton walked through the door his foster care mom had enlisted then into Military School to fix their ways.

"Yesterday was the day we got on the bus to Military School." Shane told Celestia.

"There was a loud bang, the bus screeched loudly and nearly tipped over. We were hit by an oncoming bus from the left side, the side were Colton and I were sitting. I knew that we were going to die. But for some reason we ended up here. It's like God didn't want us in Heaven or hell. He wanted us here for a second chance at life, to like start over our lives as better people. I really don't know how we can possibly be here, but it makes me think." Shane said to Celestia.

"Wow, I am so sorry for you, I'm just glad you don't have to live such horrible lives anymore." Celestia admitted. She stood up and stretched out her legs.

"I would like you two to stay at the Canterlot Castle just until you get your lives back on track." Celestia said.

"Thank you kind-"Shane started to say bowing.

"Your majesty, would you be so kind to let me show these two around Ponyville?" Rarity interrupted.

"Of course, Rarity." Celestia replied.

"Well, I have lots of important things to attend to; it was nice meeting you two." Celestia said heading back to the Castle.

"Well, let's get to it men. There are MILLIONS of things I'd like to show you!" Rarity screeched pulling Shane and Colton by the hoofs. The three of them started to walk around Rarity pointing things out and telling about them. After a long day of touring Shane wanted to head back to the Castle. He honestly had no clue were to go, though.

"Umm…would you show me to the-"He was about to say when a Pegasus pony slammed against him with great force. They pony was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry there, big guy." The Pegasus pony had said dusting herself off. Shane blinked hard and gave this rainbow mane Pegasus a hard stare.

"_She's amazing! She fast, beautiful, I definitely need to know her."_

"That owned!" Shane yelled.

"Thanks!" The Pegasus yelled back.

"Say Rarity, you've got a good looking guy on your hands. Better be careful I don't take him away." The Pegasus teased, giggling.

"What's your name? My name is Shane, Shane Hart!" Shane had said sticking hid hoof out to shake.

"This is Rainbow Dash, now please Shane, You, I, and Colton have many things to attend to!" Rarity said a bit of jealousness in her voice.

"Yeah, that's me." Rainbow Dash had said giving Shane a hoof back.

"You and I have to hang out some time." Rainbow Dash said to Shane.

"I really have something to do though, I'll catch you around!" Rainbow Dash had said zooming off.

Shane stood there in complete silence.

"Whoa, Déjà vu. This happened the last time Shane meet the girl of his dreams in New Jersey, too bad our house burnt down and we had to move." Colton said shaking his head.

"_I'll be DAMNED if I see Shane hanging out with that…Horse." _Rarity thought

"_Listen to you Rarity, Rainbow Dash would never try that. She doesn't even like boys, there's nothing to worry your pretty little head about." _Rarity thought again.

She finally came back to reality and galloped to Shane and Colton realizing they have already drifted off back to the Boutique. It was a long day and Colton couldn't wait to take a long nap.

"Well, time to hassle more ponies about the location of the Castle!" Colton said rushing around in a circle.

"Canterlot is that big old castle, you see behind you, darling." Rarity said pointing a hoof. Colton and Shane turn around there jaw dropping.

"It looks so…fancy." Colton acknowledged.

"Precisely, it's such a glamorous city!" Rarity said.

"Right, okay let's get to it Shane!" Colton said already galloping to Canterlot without hesitation.

"_I can't let him slip from my hoofs…gotta think…think think think!" _Rarity thought hard.

"Shane, darling, be a dear and escort me back to my Boutique?" Rarity asked.

"Sure, Rarity, anything for you!" Shane said trotting up next to Rarity. They both head up to her Boutique talking about Shane and his past life. They finally reach the front door to her Boutique.

"Oh I'm bushed." Shane said yawning stretching out his front hoofs.

"As am I." Rarity lied making some kind of noises that sounded sort of like a yawn.

"Okay then." Shane giggled.

"I had…ugh…a great time with you Rarity." He said.

"I've never really had the time to spend some time with anybody-err…pony for a while now, I'm just glad I'm spending that time with you." He said smiling.

Rarity blushed and looked away.

"Especially someone as-"Shane was about to say when the door to the boutique swung open catching Shane by tip of the nose.

"WHAT THE SHIT?" Shane blurted out rubbing his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A little filly with big beautiful green eyes said to Shane.

"SWEETIE BELLE." Rarity muttered under her breath giving the little pony the death stare.

"I'm sorry, Rarity!" The little pony screeched.

"No no it's alright." Shane laughed. The little filly studied Shane smiling her one eye focusing on his beautiful white eyes, the other focusing his big muscular body. She suddenly started bouncing on her hooves.

"Is this the sexy hunk you were talking about Rarity-OUCH!" The little filly started to say when Rarity punched her in the shoulder. Shane started to chuckle.

Rarity stopped giving her the stare and said, "Why don't you be a darling and introduce yourself?"

"My name is Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I'm Shane, Sweetie Belle you've got an amazing sister; don't ever give up on her." Shane tells Sweetie Belle. Rarity blushes once more.

"I promise I won't!" sweetie Belle said to Shane excitedly. Rarity and Shane step inside, Rarity heading to her bedroom. While Shane walks by Sweetie Belle notices Shane has no cutie mark.

"Hey, you don't have a cutie mark, either? I don't have one, but I'm on a quest to find it!" Sweetie Belle said to Shane.

"A cutie what?" Shane asked.

"You know; the marking on your flank?" Sweetie Belle said turning a cheek pointing to her side.

"That's what those markings are called? I just thought that was something everyone was into, like Uggs or some shit_." _Shane thought out loud.

"Uggs, what in the world is an UGG?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"There a type of shoes people are into back where I used to live." Shane explains to her.

"Where did you used to live?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't know." Shane replies.

"OHH OHH! I KNOW I KNOW! Canterlot? No, Phillydelphia? NO…" Sweetie Belle said.

"Sweetie Belle, please stop pestering Shane." Rarity said to her. Shane give's Rarity the "it's okay" face to her.

"Rarity, Shane hasn't gotten his cutie mark yet!" Sweetie Belle said rushing over to Shane pointing at his flank.

"Sweetie Belle, it's a long story filled with sighs." Shane explains.

"You see, I used to be a human living on Earth." He said.

"Really? That's so cool!" Sweetie Belle said jumping with joy.

"Yes very cool, I'm just glad that I'm here now and I hope to be here for a while." He said.

"Say Shane, you should join the Cutie Mark Crusaders! It's would be so cool, you could be our leader and help us on a quest to find our cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle yelled excitedly.

"I'm sorry but I'm not one to work with people, I fly solo!" Shane lied. It's not that he didn't want to be in the Cutie Mark Crusaders, he just didn't want to look like a pedophile running around town with a bunch of little kids riding up his butt.

"That's okay, but if you ever suggest it, there will always be a spot open for you." Sweetie Belle yelled to Shane.

Rarity gives Shane a big smile than says, "Alright little Crusader, it's time for bed."

"Okay Rarity, see you later!" Sweetie Belle squeaks running off to her room.

"Sweetie Belle is a wonderful little pony." Shane admits to Rarity.

"She's quite a handful at times." Rarity admits.

"Well, it's getting PPREETTYY late; I think I should head off back to the castle." Shane said.

"Would you like to stay over for the night? The Castle is much too far!" Rarity lied.

"If that's okay with you I guess." Shane admits.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed? I will be polite since you are of course, a guest." Rarity admits biting her tongue.

"I don't know, where will you sleep?" Shane asked.

"In my bed, of course." Rarity replies.

"But-"Shane said, obviously confused.

"_She offering me to sleep in her bed, just keep a distance and don't fuck this up!" _Shane thought to himself.

"Well ok-"He started to say when he realized she was already gone. He galloped around her home until he found her sitting on her bed. He chuckles nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Rarity asked getting up and getting close to Shane.

"Ugh…nope, nothing at all!" Shane lied taking big steps over to her bed and laying down.

"Goodnight, Shane darling." Rarity said turning off the light. It was dark and cold, Shane alone with Rarity in her room. Rarity inches her way over to the bed and leans over Shane her soft lips brushing against his for a split second. She rolls over to her side and pulls the covers over her shoulder drifting off to sleep. Shane laid there wide eyed about what had just happened. But he didn't worry about it too much. He couldn't stop thinking about Rainbow Dash.

"She's fast…incredible…no girl has ever made me think about them. There's something about her that just makes me…smile_." _Shane thought aloud.

"Who is this you're talking about?" Rarity asked, nervous about what he'll say.

"That Pegasus, Rainbow Dash. Know anything about her?" Shane asked. Rarity rolls her eyes and frowns.

"Nope." She lied.

"That's shit…I really wanted to see her again, well goodnight." Shane said falling asleep. Rarity laid there thinking of ways to keep them apart, know way Rarity is going to let a chance at eternal love slip from her hoofs. She finally drifts off to sleep not noticing that she had accidently put a hoof over Shane's body and pulled herself tightly close to him.


	4. Chapter 3: Not him again

Shane woke up, crust in his eyes dazed and confused from what happened earlier. He's not very sure why he has awakened in Rarity's bed, not to mention why she's clinging to him like a magnet. He pried her off of his neck easily trying not to disturb her; he picks her up like a baby and lays her back on her bed. He creeps out of the room as quiet as a mouse, luckily her floors don't creek, so he could make a quick getaway while still being quiet. He opens the door with a little creek when…

"Shane, where are you heading to?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh, just heading out in town to catch up with my little brother!" Shane lied.

He headed down town trying to find Colton as quick as possible. He still isn't sure of what had happened earlier. Did they have sex? He wasn't sure, if only they had been wearing clothes that night, he did remember Rarity wearing some kind of sleep wear to bed. He gulped hard trying not to think about it. It was early in the day; you could tell because the sun was still rising, every pony is still usually asleep at this time unless they have occupations to attend to.

He wandered around Ponyville still dizzy and tired. But he refused to rest until he finds the Canterlot Castle and reunites with his only brother. He remembers Rarity explaining where the Castle was, if only Shane wasn't thinking too much about Rainbow Dash at that time he would've remembered. Shane actually liked someone for a change; he hated everyone, not to mention everything. He was just sick and tired of everyone's negativity and pessimistic ways.

Shane wasn't always a douche bag. There was actually a time when he was happiest, just him and his only mother. He loved life; he loved living it, too. Him and his mom had the strongest connection in the family, but that all changed when his mom started dating again. Shane's step dad, Devin, hated being put second behind Shane in everything, even when it wasn't all that important. His step dad would have an important job interview, while Shane had baseball practice, his mother certainly picked Baseball over his step dad's interview.

It was always like that for years. Shane's step dad started beating Shane when his mother wasn't around. With a belt, a wooden spoon, you name it. Shane always thought his step father was trying to make him a man, he didn't know any better. His mother noticed his bruises and cuts, Shane just explains to his mother that it's his destiny to becoming a man; it seemed like normal 10 year old stuff, so she just let it go. His mother couldn't get pregnant; no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't, so she considered adoption. That's when Colton came into play.

Shane hated to think about his past, but it's challenging not to think about it. No matter how hard he tries there's no way to escape it, it always comes back to haunt him once more. He finally reached Canterlot, to find Colton nowhere to be found. He headed up to the Castle, eyeballing the Castle in all of its glory. It's huge; it's like any regular old castle, but in the older times. Shane doesn't know anyone who owns or had even seen a castle. It actually looked confusing, it seemed like a labyrinth, with twist and turns at every corner, he's never seen so many windows on a building, other than the skyscrapers in New York, if you haven't realized Colton and Shane never really had a steady home, they were like nomads in a way.

When Shane strolled over closer to the entrance, the draw bridge slowly dropped with a loud creek. Shane watched it, kind of annoyed of how slow it's going. When it finally dropped down to the ground, Colton was already standing there, with the same feeling as Shane, pissed off. When they saw each other, Colton galloped straight to his brother.

"Where were you? I thought you were dead!" Colton shouted.

"I'm sorry; it's a long story which I will explain later." Shane explained.

They both trotted back to Ponyville, talking about what had happened.

"So, you think you and Rarity…did it?" Colton questioned.

"I don't know, but I have the feeling." Shane replied.

When they finally reached Ponyville they spotted Rainbow Dash soaring through the sky at top speed. Shane wasn't really worried about her right now; he just wanted to explore Ponyville with Colton just to get used to it better. That's when they spotted her, the Pink pony. She surrounded them, they had nowhere to run. Shane was a bit scared, which is completely shocking. There was a long awkward silence, that's when she started to talk. Boy, could she talk.

"HEY GUYS!" She shouted bouncing up and down on her hoofs.

"I rrrrreeaaalllllyyyy wanted to meet you guys earlier, but I was just SOOOOO BUSY! I couldn't get my things ready, but luckily for you, I bring my party cannon EVERYWHRE!" She shouted in the sky.

She pulled out a rounded blue cannon with painted flowers on the wheels; she tugged on the string on top. It made an ear bleeding blast noise, confetti and balloons flying out in all different directions. Colton fell to the floor with a straight face. Shane started giggling.

"_Where did the cannon come from_?" Shane thought to himself still giggling.

"My name is Pinkie Pie, what is yours?" She asked.

Shane knew this pony had to be some kind of jokester, so he took a bit of advantage of the situation.

"My name is mom; this is my brother, Barnaby!" Shane joked.

"Oh my gosh! What positively incredible super cool names!" Pinkie Pie shouted, still bouncing on her hoofs.

"Yes, pretty incredible." Shane replied.

"Hey mom, did you meet the other new pony?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, I never heard of him." Shane replied.

"Well he's totally awesome, just like you!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" The new pony screeched the voice utterly familiar.

The voice was certainly familiar. It sounded like someone in the past, squeaky and annoying. It didn't ring a bell in Shane's head. But it obviously did when Colton heard it. He darted up from the ground like a gun shot. His eyes seemed to get wider and wider as the annoying pony got closer and closer. Shane didn't get it, why did the voice seem so familiar? Then it hit him.

"Him….HIM!" Colton screeched pointing a hoof towards him.

"Hell nah." Shane said giving Colton a good stare.

"Aw-huh." Colton replied trying to make a run for it.

Shane and Colton zoomed out of there as fast as the wind could take them leaving Pinkie Pie in the dust. They ran past ponies Shane being the more athletic one avoiding the obstacles in his way, Colton hitting everything in his path. They finally made it back to Canterlot, panting and out of breath.

"How did HE make it here?" Colton asked flopping to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"The same way we did." Shane replied.

"Well whatever we do, we must avoid him at all costs. He could ruin or chances at getting back to the human world." Colton admitted.

"But…I don't want to leave_."_ Shane said sounding like a wee little school girl.

Colton turned his head, giving Shane an ugly look. They both stood there in complete silence, Colton shook his head. Colton had the feeling Shane was being dead serious, all of the things they had been through makes this adventure in Ponyville a vacation. And honestly, who looks forward to the end of a vacation? They are going to treat everyday like it's their last, weather some pony likes it or not. They aren't going to give up a chance like this.


End file.
